Kirby Comes to the Forest
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: Kirby and the gang were reading Warriors: Omen of the stars- The Last Hope when they got sucked inside the book! Now they must escape. But when a bit of love gets in the way, how will that work?
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't get mad at me if is isn't good. This is my first crossover.**

**I don't own Kirby or Warriors. **

One fine evening, Tiff was reading the last bit of _Warriors: Omen of The Stars: The Last Hope._

"There will be three cats, kin of your kin, with the power of the stars in their paws. They will find a fourth, and the battle between light and dark will be won. A new leader will rise from the shadows of his death, and the Clans will survive beyond the memories of his memories. This is how it has always been, and how it will always be," she said, with tears in her eyes. Tuff was on the brink of crying, Kirby was crying softly into Meta Knight's cape, Mety was crying to himself, Sword and Dedede were sobbing on the floor, Blade was attempting to cheer Sword up, Fololo and Falala were crying to each other, and Ecargoon didn't care. Dedede had dragged him along.

"What's so bad about Firestar dying?" he said. Then, in a sudden flash of light, Kirby and the gang were sucked into the book! The book fell to the floor with a THUNK. A Waddle Dee came in, but only saw the book...

Meta Knight awoke, only to be clobbered by cats.

"Get off of me. NOW," he said, standing up. The kitties looked scared, so he asked nicely, "Where am I?" A ginger she-cat walked up to him.

"You're in Thunderclan," she said. "I'm-" she was cut off by Meta Knight. "Cherrypaw," he finished.

"H-How do know m-me?" she stuttered out.

"Lucky guess," Mety replied. "Cherrypaw, I have a question; did you see any other new cats recently?"

"Yes. 9 others."

"Are they all here?"

"Yes." Cherrypaw meowed. "Are you a kittypet?"

"No. I am not a kittypet," he said. "please take me to the others."

"Okay," she replied. Cherrypaw was starting to like this stranger.

**Yes. As you can see, I'm doing some Cherrypaw/Meta Knight. I can actually see them as mates, only because, she was the first to approach Mety. Here's what Kirby and the Gang look like:**

**Meta Knight: Blue-bray tom with a silver mask, a blue cape, and Galaxia**

**Kirby: Pinkish-red tom with cute blue eyes**

**Dedede: Pure blue tom with his robe and hat. No hammer**

**Tiff/Fumu: Daffodil-yellow she-cat with a blue bag, green eyes**

**Tuff/Bun: Pencil-yellow tom with fur covering his eyes**

**Blade: Ginger tom with sword**

**Sword: grayish tom with a hint of blue, sword**

**Fololo: blue tom, kit**

**Falala: red she-cat, kit**

**Escargoon: snail**

**Escargoon's a snail because he didn't care. Also, did anyone get the "Are you a kittypet?" "No, I am not a kittypet." thing? Get it correct for virtual cake. I will try to do more, but it might take a while. For those of you who are trying to delete truth or dare stories and Create-a-Cats, this isn't one of those. Flamers, I will ignore you. No use in trying. Bye!**


	2. Assessments and Names

**Chapter 2 is here! **

**Reply to the review: Thank you!**

**I don't own anything here except the ideas!**

Meta Knight awoke early the next day, eager to begin his time here. He, Sword, Blade, Tiff, Tuff, and Dedede all slept in the apprentice den. Well, Dedede slept outside because he was too fat. Kirby, Fololo, and Falala were in the nursery, and Escargoon was on a leaf.

"Hey, wake up, guys," Mety said to the knights. They were up shortly, and were ready to go. Kind of.

"Why are we *yawn* up so early?" Sword said sleepily. "We need to *yawn* sleep."

"I *yawn* agree," Blade meowed, groggily. "I'm sleepy." A slap woke them up.

"Let's go," Meta Knight said, with a quick flick of his tail. The other knights followed, wondering what was in store.

**CAMP**

Cherrypaw was awakened by Molepaw, as he was poking her with his tail. "Wake up," he said. "We'll be late for our assessment." With that she woke up. She looked around, but the new cats were nowhere to be found. Cherrypaw shrugged it off, and left the den.

**FOREST**

The knights were practicing hunting, because Meta Knight was told by Cherrypaw they would need to know how to hunt to be clan cats. So far, Blade had caught a mouse, Sword a vole, and Meta Knight a thrush. They were getting the hang of it, and by the end, they had caught three mice, two voles, and a thrush. Pretty good for first-timers. They went back to camp, and the moment they returned, the others (as in Kirby's world) were running over to the knights. Cherrypaw had to resist herself from doing it. She was starting to fall for the new masked cat. She needed to learn his name. He was probably the only cat she would ever like. Foxleap called her over to the entrance to the camp for the assessment to begin.

Cherrypaw's assessment was great. She knew she passed, and so did Molepaw. The only thing that she was still wondering was if the new masked cat was okay. She hoped he was.

The Kirby crew's assessment also went well. Mety, Sword, Blade, and Tuff were good at it. Tiff didn't want to, and Dedede failed due to his fatness.

The ceremony was called.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Cherrypaw said.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Cherrypaw, from this moment on, you will be know as Cherryheart. Starclan honors you courage and speed and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bramblestar said. He did the same with Molepaw, who became Molefoot.

"I also have another duty to preform. The official welcoming of our new clanmates," Bramblestar continued. "They may have only come to camp yesterday, but they have proven what it takes to be a warrior. Those of you who were tested, come up here." Meta Knight, Sword, Blade, Tuff, Tiff, and Dedede did what they were told. "Please, tell us your names," Bramblestar meowed.

Meta Knight started. "I am Meta Knight, but please, call me Meta," he said.

"We're Sword and Blade," the two said.

"Tuff," Tuff said

"Tiff," she said.

"I'm King Dedede. You all gotta listen to me now!" Dedede said, which brought up yowls of protest.

"We don't listen to you!" Dustpelt exclaimed. "Only Bramblestar can do that!"

"Yeah!" Sandstorm put in.

"You aren't the boss around here, dude!" Lionblaze meowed. He tried leaping up at Dedede, but Cinderheart held him back.

Jayfeather twitched. Dewkit, Amberkit, and Snowkit saw this, and scampered away. "SHUT UP!" he screamed, almost exploding like a bomb. He told the kits what to do if there was an argument and he twitched. All of the cats looked over at Jayfeather. "Dedede, you need to step in to line if you want to stay here. Bramblestar is in charge here, so SHUT UP." Jayfeather meowed. Dedede stopped.

"Even though we weren't tested, We're Fololo and Falala," the two fliers said.

"Kirby," Kirby said.

"Well, now that we know your names, we need to preform a ceremony so at the Gathering, the other Clans won't find your names weird," Bramblestar explained.

Before he could begin, Meta said, "I would like to have the first part of my name be Meta," he said.

After the Ceremony, Meta Knight became Metaclaw, Sword to Swifttail, Blade to Clawstrike, Tuff to Sunpaw, Tiff to Daffodilpaw, Dedede to Bluebelly, Fololo to Oceankit, Falala to Rosekit, and Kirby to Foxkit. Tiff was becoming Jayfeather's apprintece because that suited her better.

Metaclaw was heading to his vigil post along with Swifttail, Clawstrike, and Bluebelly. Sadly, Bluebelly didn't understand that you had to be quiet during the vigil. So while he was goofing off, the three knights were doing their job. This was going to be a long night.

**I'm ****g****oing to do a list so you can keep track of who's who. **

**Meta Knight – Metaclaw**

**Sword – Swifttail**

**Blade – Clawstrike**

**Tuff – Sunpaw**

**Tiff – Daffodilpaw**

**Dedede – Bluebelly**

**Fololo – Oceankit**

**Falala – Rosekit**

**Kirby – Foxkit**

**We'll have some new people to add next chapter. Not telling who yet. If you can guess it correctly, a virtual cat plushie of your favorite character.**

**-Destiny**


	3. Back in Dreamland

**Nothing to report, so let's get on with the story.**

**I don't own Kirby or Warriors.**

In Dreamland, things weren't calm. Well, come to think of it, things are never calm there for long. This time, Sirica and Joe were running from their fans. They were headed over to the castle to read with the others, but got held up by things.

"Hey look," Iro said. "It's Sirica and Knuckle Joe!" With that all the Cappies were chasing the pair.

"Curse you, Iro," Sirica muttered under her breath as she was running. Then she looked over at Joe. He was starting to lose it. "Why so mad?" she asked him.

"I've been chased all over because people want my autograph," he replied, short on temper. "I'm not mad at you, just at almost everyone else on this planet."

"Makes sense," Sirica replied. She looked up. "We're almost there!" They ran up the last little bit. "Pull the bridge up!" she shouted to the Waddle Dees once they were halfway across. The Cappies had to stop, which let Sirica and Joe catch their breath.

"Where is the throne room?" Joe asked. He may have been there before, but things changed. "I wish that Dedede hadn't changed things around."

"Agreed."

"You've been here before?" Joe said, surprised by the fact that she had been here in the past.

"Yeah, when I was trying to get revenge on Meta Knight for something he hadn't done,"she admitted."That doesn't matter right now. Let's go find the throne room."

**Back in Cappy Town, **

Dark Meta Knight and Galacta Knight were dancing to 'DJ got us Fallin' in love Again' in the town square. It was funny, disturbing, and just plain out WEIRD.

"Hey look! It's Dark Meta Knight and Galacta Knight dancing together!" Iro said.

"What?" the two knights said. They were already being chased. Belive it or not, They were also going to the castle. They just got caught up in the music. While they had been dancing, about 4 dozen photos of them were taken. This angered the two knights.

"Curse that song," Galacta Knight muttered. "Let's head for the castle. They surely can't follow us in there," he said, before grabbing DMK's hand and flinging said puffball into the air. He started flying, so the mob couldn't see them.

**In the Castle,**

Sirica and Joe had no luck finding the throne room. They had checked everywhere. Every nook, cranny, and spiderweb. No a trace of it. Sirica heard the sound of the bridge coming down. Oddly, only a little bit. When she saw who it was, she immediately drew her gun/flamethrower/sword and fired at the fliers.

"Stop!" Galacta Knight shouted, gathering the attention of the others. His vision turned to Joe and Sirica. "Why are you here?" he asked them.

"To finish the last book with Kirby and friends," Joe said. "You?"

"Same."

"I found it!" Sirica shouted. "The throne room!" All attention turned to her.

"Let's go!" DMK said, rushing in to the room. Oddly, when he got in there, there was no one to be found. "Uh, guys," he said in a worried tone. "There's no one in here. Only the book." He picked it up, only to have it snatched away by Sirica

"Let me see that," she said. "No, no, no, there it is!" She had it open to the last chapter. Before any of them could stat reading, Sirica cut a bit of her hair off.

"A bookmark," she explained. "We shouldn't read this without doing further investigations first," she warned. But it was too late.

"There will be three cats, kin of your kin, with the power of the stars in their paws. They will find a fourth, and the battle between light and dark will be won. A new leader will rise from the shadows of his death, and the Clans will survive beyond the memories of his memories. This is how it has always been, and how it will always be," Joe read. Then he started crying. The two villains were shocked, sad, and screamed, "NO!"

Sirica, on the other hand, was listening, crying to herself, and wondering where they others had gone.

"_They wouldn't leave without us," _she thought. Then it hit her; they were walking right into a trap!

"Guys,-" she started to say, but was cutoff by a portal that sucked them in.

During all of this, there was a shadow in the corner. No one saw it, which wasn't good. Then a painfully remembered voice spoke from the shadows "Master, Phase one completed. Phase two?" it asked

Another voice that was known spoke. "Phase two: making sure they don't get out," he said. "The time has come for us to rule the Dreamland, Tigerstar. At long last, it's ours!"

"This will be the end of Dreamland. It will soon be known as Nightmare!" Tigerstar said, talking to his master. "Master, we will win."

**Dun dun dun! An old enemy has arrived! Sirica, Joe, Dark Meta Knight, and Galacta Knight were all sucked in! Tigerstar is plotting to rule the clans! (again!) What will happen next? Stay alert for chapter four! Also, guess Tigerstar's master. You will never would have guessed it. Actually, I don't even know who I want it to be yet! I'm thinking about it. This should be fun. **


End file.
